Wild Wasteland
by Blazer Blitz
Summary: When the Transportalponder gets shot and blasts the Courier to Equestria, What will his Adventures be like? And will he be able to get back to the Mojave? What about the half of the Mojave he teleported with him? Read and find out! R&R for more chapters.
1. Meeting the girls

Courier and his two companions were running through the last of the Fiends, trying to find cover. They were taking fire from all around. EDE and Rex were badly hurt, and the Courier wasn't much better. He fired off a few rounds of the Mysterious Magnum, hitting a few of the firing fiends. He looked at his bag. Only three stimpaks left. He sighed and used one, giving him momentary relief. He then used the other two on EDE and Rex. Rex gave a short happy bark and EDE Gave off pleased beeps, while firing off his laser. A few bullets grazed the side of his hat. He ducked and hid behind a rock. There was no way that everyone was going to live through this. He grabbed the Transportalponder and turned to his two faithful companions and spoke "EDE, Rex, I know this is dangerous, and I wouldn't do this if I didn't know that there wasn't any way out of this, but I need you two to go and run! Run and do NOT look back. I will be fine; I'm just going to big mountain to heal up. Now, RUN!" He shouted at them as he fired away at the Fiends. The Courier Was About to pull the trigger when a bullet hit the Teleport device, sending sparks flying. Sadly, the Courier had already pulled the trigger. The device glowed blue, and then exploded…Sending all who could see it…. Into the unknown…

War. War never changes. From when the Fiery Nuclear Bombs rained from the sky. Many were spared the Holocaust by hiding in large underground shelters known as Vaults. But when they emerged, they only had the hell of the wastes to greet them. Many chose to make clans and form families. But when New Vegas opened, it gave people a foothold to a new future… But not all Futures are good. For the Courier, it had made his life a living hell. And now it his time in The Mojave Wasteland has come to an end, Along with many others…..

Fallout: Wild Wasteland

Chapter 1: Meeting the Girls

Pain. LOTS of Pain. That's all that I felt. That and a whole lot of numbness. I slowly try getting up. To tired. I fall back down. I could hear voices, but I couldn't make it out. Why do I feel fuzzy? Try to open my eyes, but there blurry. Making out some shapes now... Ugh, gotta close my eyes again. Voices again, but clearer this time I think that it's a…Girl? Sweet. I think she is saying…

"Whoa Nelly you sure took quite the Tumble, Didn't you?" Aw great, more Texans.

"Yeah! He went WHOOSH, and then he was all "Ugh… I'm flying asleep." and then he was all BOOM! When he hit the ground! By the way I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your Name?" Whoa. Remind me never give that girl Jet.

"Pinkie! That poor colt just crash from Celestia knows how high, and he's probably

injured!" Nice voice, very authoritive. But is she really called Pinkie?

"My, that fall didn't do anything to help his clothes, the poor darling! And his hat looks like it has seen the wrong side Equestria. And what is that bulky thing on his forehoof?" Oh that does… Wait. Equestria? FOREHOOF?

"Ha! Just like you Rarity, Thinking about his clothes when you should be thinking about his legs, maybe his wings!" What.

"Oh look girls, he's waking up! Let's see if he's alright." My eyes focused as the shapes took on… Six… Colorful… Ponies? The purple one spoke.

"Hello sir, are you alright?" Wow Colorful ponies of all things. OF ALL THE PLACES I HAD TO WIND UP IT WAS WITH COLOURFULL PONIES!

"Sir? Are you ok? Can you tell us your name?" Name? Oh yea. My name is…

"Courier. My name is the Courier." I lifted my hand to see a covered thick stub. I start looking over the rest of my body, seeing it turned equine was… startling, to put it mildly… WELL… more like,

"What the FUCK is going on?" earning me a LOT of gasps.

"WELL! I don't take you for dirty-mouthed, but we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't swear."

"Sorry, were I'm from, people don't care about what you say. But I'm really surprised that the Transportalponder brought me here of all places? And as a Horse to! I mean, what's up with that?" This got me LOTS of confused looks from the six equine ladies'. The Orange one with the Southern Accent spoke

"Uh...First of all, what in the Hay is a transwobbleponder?"

"Transportalponder."

"Right… and what do you mean turned into a pony?" I sat up on my hind legs, and cleared my throat. This is going to take a while…

After a LONG and TIRING explanation of the Mojave and its many dangers and wonders, all I got were even more confused looks and gaping mouths. The purple unicorn spoke.

"So let me get this straight. You are a Courier"

"Yes."

"Who uses these metal sticks called guns to protect yourself from a deadly wasteland, as well as to kill other creatures."

"Correct"

"Then you got shot in the head, and got buried."

"Si."

"Then got dug up and was hospitalized for a few days, all the while your package was stolen."

"Correctamungo."

"You get the package back, all the while getting a floating metal ball called EDE as your companion, as well as a half dog half robot called Rex from a member of royalty, calling himself the King."

"Sum it up please, I'm running out of ways to say yes."

"Sorry, you go on a big adventure KILLING MEMBERS OF YOUR OWN SPECIES and then get transported here, because your Transwhatsit got shot."

"Yes, yes, it's all true."

"I don't know about everypony else, but I'm having a hard time believing this." The Courier frowned and said

"If you don't believe me, this isn't the first time. No one believes half of the things I see. Just like the garden Gnome slave outpost. Trust me that was WEIRD!" The Courier tried standing up, but the immediately fell down in pain. The girls rushed to his side, but the courier waved them off.

"T-Trust me… I've been through so much worse than this" He slowly got up, wincing from the pain.

"S-See? I'm perfectly fine" he looked down at his Pipboy. It was flashing, indicating something had changed. He looked it over, not noticing anything wrong, he went to the status screen, and found out what was changed. The original "Vault Boy" had been changed to a Pegasus that had his tongue out from his side and x's over his eyes, as well as several body parts saying Crippled and Broken.

"Crap. That's not good."

The butter coloured Pegasus gasped suddenly and asked "Is everything okay? What's wrong?" I was a bit taken by this sudden outburst, she had been so quiet as of late, but I answered her question.

"No, things are not okay. ALL my limbs are ether broken or crippled, and I don't even know where my bag is! Can someone please find my bag?"

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" The pink one blasted off, leaving a trail of dust in her wake. I reach up to tip my hat, but find it's not on my head where it's supposed to be.

"And… Uh… Can you find my hat as well? I don't like it not on my head."

Somewhere in the Appleoosa Desert…

The Securitrons Rolled up from their original places on the ground and loaded up there Mark II programming. Above… a great man awakes once again.


	2. Hospitalized

Chapter 2

Hospitalized

Pinkie was rushing through the wood's surrounding the Courier's crash site. And by rushing, she was really just giving quick glances. She was deep in thought, thinking about all the Courier had just told her. I mean, Robot's, Giant Scorpions, GIANT robot scorpions? She had never heard of anything more bizarre, so weird… or so RANDOM before hoof! Well, maybe a couple of times involving her, but she was not one to judge. She started to slow her pace down to a brisk walk, and then stopped_. The Courier had told a story where he had to survive all by himself, only relying on a broken land to survive. But now that he was here, what would he do? He wouldn't actually hurt anypony, would he? No that's silly, he only did that when somepony tried hurting him or somepony else he didn't want hurt. But then he would go and leave…. Walking alone… With no friends…_ Pinkie gasped! _If he had no friends, he was lonely, BUT…. If he had friends… he wouldn't have to go and walk away anymore! And what better way to make friends than…_ "A PARTY!" Pinkie yelled as she ran off to Ponyville, Not noticing her friend trying to call her back. After all, she had A LOT to do for the first ALIEN to come to Ponyville…

"Pinkie WAIT! This is not a time for a party!" Twilight desperately called out. But it was too late, she was already gone. She sighed and started to trot back to The Courier. She was about halfway back before she tripped over something hard. She glanced back to find a saddlebag on its side, with some of its contents spilling out. She quickly took it as the Couriers, and tried to lift it up, only to find that it was WAY WAY too heavy to lift, even for just one bag._ What is even this thing? It's so heavy! _Twilight thought as she tried lifting it with her magic. While she could, It strained her magic's real bad, leaving her dizzy, and with a headache._ At least I got it up, now I can put what fell out back in._ Twilight thought as she picked a strange metal piece… of something, and placing it into his bag. _Maybe what he said IS true. Where else would he get all this stuff?_ Twilight was looking over a piece of what she thought was a "Gun". She quickly waved it off, and placed it in the bag. She knew that whatever was in this bag was heavy, and she would need at least AJ to lift it, even with her magic. She closed the flap of the saddlebag and cast a small light spell, so she would know where to find it when she found Applejack.

The Courier, now complete with his hat, was looking over his body. He was slightly taller than the girls, and was a Pegasus, that much he knew, but what he failed to notice before was that he was a dirty gray color, and still kept his black hair…or, would it be called a mane? Another thing he noticed is that all the girls had a tattoo on their hind, and even though they had one, he did not, for which he was glad. Who in their right mind would go and tattoo their butt? But at least he still had his clothes, so no one would actually go looking. He looked around, trying to spot the girls, in which they were nowhere to be seen. He sighed and looked at his pip-boy. All his stats where the same, Strength was still 7, Perception was still 5, Endurance was stuck at 6, Charisma was a solid 5, Intelligence was an average 6, Agility was sadly, a 4, but his luck more than made up for that with a 7. He used V.A.T.S to kick a rock at a tree out of boredom, which of course hit his target. He looked over the Mysterious Magnum, which made the strange guitar sound whenever he drew it, and whenever it was holstered. He looked at his Pip-Boy again, this time at his inventory. He had only six shots left in the Magnum, his Desperado hat, and his lightweight leather armor. Beside the Armor name, it had a P Variant, which he guessed that it meant Pony Variant. _Geez, these things are prepared for anything._ He heard a rustle in the bush, and whipped around, Magnum at the ready, hurting himself in the process. Whatever was there, stopped. He perked up his ears, listening for any sound, even the slightest heartbeat. He waited a few minutes, and then stopped. Sure that whatever was there, was gone. He went back to fidgeting with his Pip-boy, until he got hit in the back of the head with something hard… Something metal… Something like…  
"EDE?" EDE was giving off short angry beeps, and his laser was glowing, ready to fire. [Robotics Expert] He quickly understood what EDE was saying, and it was.  
"Who are you? Why do you have my friend's things? Tell me now!"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down little buddy, it's me, the Courier! Look, my Pip-boy even says so!" He held up his pip-boy in confirmation. EDE looked it over and gave off embarrassed beeps. Courier smiled.

"Aw, it's alright EDE, I don't blame you; I still don't believe me about being a pony, either! But still, weirder thing have happened." He heard another sound, this time the sound of the Purple pony, Along with her two friends', who had a bag.

"Hey Courier, we found your bag… What is that?" The Courier chuckled.

"Heh heh, this is EDE, That Floating metal ball? Yeah, this is him." Ede gave off some beeps. The Courier Translated it. "Ede says hello, by the way."

The Rainbow haired Pegasus spoke up.

"You can understand that thing? And I thought this day couldn't get any weirder…" EDE sounded sly beeps and floated upwards. Whatever EDE had said, it did not make the Courier happy.

"EDE! You get down here now and apologize! That is no way to talk to a lady!" The Rainbow one flew up to the floating ball and squashed her face right against EDE's front grill, and shouted

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU METAL VOLLYBALL?" EDE tried to fly away, but was held fast by the Rainbow haired Pegasus. EDE was franticly trying to get free, before the Purple mare shouted at the Cyan mare.

"Rainbow! Let the poor thing go, I'm sure that it didn't mean it!" "Rainbow" gave a small humph, and let EDE go, who immediately went and hid behind the broken body of the Courier. The Courier cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Now that we are all clear and calm, how about you tell me your names, you know mine, so I think it's only fair that I know yours." The Orange Mare with the great fashion sense, AKA the hat, spoke first.

"Mah name's Applejack partner! And while I don't believe that Courier's you're real name, I say that your trustworthy. Pleased to meet ya!" The purple mare spoke next

"My name is Twilight Sparkle; I'm the Princess's Personal Student, sent to Ponyville to study the magic of friendship." The Courier Scoffed at this, but before Twilight could say anything, "Rainbow" spoke up.

"My names Rainbow Dash, Fastest Flier in Equestria, and soon-to-be Wonderbolt!" She seemed very proud of that title. Twilight spoke up again.

"Anyway, the three other ponies' you saw are Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Pinkie was the pink pony, who ran off to Ponyville; Rarity is the White unicorn who said your clothes were in bad condition. And Fluttershy is the quiet one. Now that we have your bag, we should get you to the hospital, you don't look that good." I agreed saying

"I have been through worse, but I agree, we should get me to a doctor. But I think AJ should stay behind and find the rest of your friend's, to tell them where we are." The girls agreed, and rainbow came trotting up to my side and, to my surprise, put her wing around my back. [Lady Killer] Not willing to pass up a chance to embarrass, I said

"My, my, my, Miss Dash, Being a bit forward, aren't we?" She "eeped" and let go of me, causing me to fall back down. I look up and see her face is bright red. With her two friends snickering. I join in the snickering myself. I see dash looking down at her hoofs. I limped over to where Dash is standing and put my hoof on her shoulder. She looks up in surprise as I speak.

"Miss Dash, sorry for embarrassing you, but sometimes I get these little opportunities that I love to act on, and do so. I promise that I won't do it again, alright?" She thought about it for a second, and then punches me in the shoulder. The broken shoulder and say's

"Fine…I accept your apology, just don't do it again unless you mean it, alright?" I reply still rubbing my shoulder.

"Fine… Just don't hit broken limbs anymore, because that hurts. A lot" We both laugh a bit as Twilight and Rainbow help me limp my broken body to Ponyville hospital. Thankfully, I had a good conversation about where I was to keep my mind off my broken bones.

**Ponyville Hospital**

It took us an hour, but we managed to get to the hospital. I shrugged the two mares off, confident that I was ok to reach the reception counter. Limping over there, I was greeted by a kind voice.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you today?"

"Hi. I got hurt bad, and I need to see a doctor about setting and healing bones. How soon can I see him or her?"

"Oh my. That is bad. Alright, I will need your name and occupation."

"The Courier. Courier."

"I still need your name, sir."

"I already told you. My name is The Courier."

""The Courier" is not a name. It is a title. Now, are you willing to tell me your REAL name?" Twilight Stepped in,

"Excuse me Nurse RedHeart, But this Stallion had lost most of his memories, so he doesn't know his real name, so I think that you should just put it as the courier." "Nurse Redheart" thought about it for a few seconds, before agreeing and writing it down… with her mouth?

"Now "Courier" I need you to sign here. Is that alright with you, "Courier"?" She emphasized his name, making it like it WAS a title. He nodded, and cautiously picked up the pen in his mouth, just like she did and wrote down his name. It wasn't the most spectacularly written, but it would do, for now. He put the pen down and nudged the clipboard back to the Nurse. She looked it over and said:

"Now, do you have a method of payment?" Aw crap. Wait don't I still have that…

"Just a minute. Dash! Can I have my bag?" She dragged my bag over to me, and I started sifting through it, tossing out things to find what I was looking for.

"That gun, NO! Caravan Shotgun, NO! Power Fist, wait, no Power Hoof, Still no…" I pulled out my Red Glare. "Red Glare? NO! Gah, where is it?" I tossed it aside and continued looking.

"Laser Pistol, Laser Rifle, Gatling Laser, Telsa Cannon, Plasma Caster, NO! Oh wait here it is." He slapped a gold bar on her desk

"Is that enough?" She looked surprised, and after examining the bar, she smiled.

"I think we will be having you on the "Advanced" Healthcare Program…"

**Ponyville Hospital, Three Hours later.**

The Courier was lying in his bed. Using EDE's multitools to disassemble his equipment. He was getting quite handy (Hoofy?) with his new hooves. The Doctor Said that he would be here until the end of the week, and still wouldn't be able to fly._ Fine by me, I prefer to keep my feet… wait Hooves on the ground._ He heard a noise and looked up. There were the six mares that first greeted him into this new and strange world. Twilight came trotting up to him and poked his nose.

"Alright mister, you got some questions to answer! And I expect them to be answered truthfully! Got it?" I play along, and nod.

"Good! First question, what was all that stuff you pulled from your bag?

"Those were my weapons. That Gun, The Caravan Shotgun, The Power Hoof, Red glare, and my laser and plasma arsenal are all very lethal. Don't Touch." She backed up a bit and got out a pencil and notebook and wrote that down. She spoke again.

"Okay, second question. How did you pull it from your bag? It still the same size, how could you fit all that in it?"

"That is a special Courier Bag I got when I first joined up. It's called the B.O.T.I Bag, From Vault Tech. Don't ask me how it works, I don't know. All I know is that it tears a hole in the universe and I throw my junk in it."

"But it still weighs so much! How does that work? And What's B.O.T.I Stand for?" The Courier sighed.

" I already told you, I don't know how it works, I just know that it's a hole in the universe. And B.O.T.I Stands for Bigger On The Inside Bag. Any other questions?"

"Just a few more, Courier. What do you plan on doing when you get out of the hospital? And where did you get that gold bar from?"

"Heh…that's a funny story actually, you see. When I was traveling, I heard a radio signal on my Pip-boy here. It was for the Sierra Madre, Inviting all to come see its wonders. I tracked the signal down, only to get gassed and brought to the Sierra Madre Square, only to be told by Elijah that I had to get some other people and break into the Casino. Only problem? Gas surrounded the city and I was wearing a explosive collar, as well as crazy's called ghost people tried to constantly kill me! And I didn't get to have my gun's with me. Both, not fair. Anyways, Me, Dean Domino the ghoul performer, Dog/God the super mutant with a split personality, Christine Royce, The Mute Brotherhood of steel lady all got into the Casino, only to be gassed AGAIN and split up. Long story short, I get into the vault, and it's FILLED with all these gold bars. Sadly, I can only take ten. I go and kill Elijah and make a break for it. I get the damn collar off, and leave to enjoy a job well done. Best. Heist. EVER! Also the weirdest one too, but still fun. What was your other question again?" The Courier Put his two hooves together like and smirked.

"Uh… What were you planning on doing when you get out of the hospital?"

"Ah! Yes, about where I will go…Hmm…" He pondered this, then shrugged.

"I don't know… Maybe I'll go back to wandering. Seems to be what I'm good at. That, and getting hurt" He motion to his body.

"As you can plainly see." There was one giant sad "Aw" in the room, coming from Pinkie, who spoke up.

"But why do you have to go? It's not a giant bad land, and you could have friends, and parties, and candy, and-" Pinkie was stopped by AJ putting her hoof in her mouth. She spoke in place of Pinkie.

"Ah think what Pinkie's trying to say is, that you don't need to wander anymore. Everypony here is accepting and kind, as well as fun-loving. You could settle down and enjoy your life, instead of always being on the run and in danger." The Courier Smiled a bit obviously liking the idea. But his expression soon turned to surprise, then anger "What are you doing here." The Courier said coldly. The Girls turned around and screamed. Behind them were two very tall figures. One had a long coat and hat similar to AJ's and the Courier's, and had the Same "Gun" as him too. The other one had something covering its face, while a chest piece that ended at its rump. It wore a strange feathered headpiece and had the same "Gun" as the Courier and the other new arrival. The one with a hat spoke.

"Courier we need to speak with you." Judging from his voice, it was a male. He turned his head towards the girls. "Alone." The Courier still had the coldness in his voice.

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you?" The other spoke.

"Because, we have information that will be vital to this worlds survival." The other was a female, as told by her voice.

"Now you six will leave." She lifted her "Gun" to the girls.

"Now." Courier raised his voice and his gun, which made the guitar sound.

"Miss Fortune, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't threaten my friends." He nudged his gun as if to say "Drop it". "Miss Fortune" holstered her gun and leaned against the wall, motioning the girls to get out. They did and then the Mysterious Stranger spoke.

"About that information Courier…"

**Appleloosa, Noon**

The townfolk ran in terror as the creatures charged the town, unable to do anything, their cries were met with silence.


	3. The Party

The six mares sat against the door, trying to listen in on the conversation The Courier and his two mysterious visitors were having. Sadly, they could only get bits and pieces, and they did not make any sense. Twilight sighed and backed away from the door, urging her other friends to do the same. Ten minutes passed and the girls soon grew impatient. Rainbow soon began to pace, and Pinkie began to play a game of tic-tac-toe with Rarity. The others soon began to tap their hooves, and Rainbow put her ear against the door once again. She still heard them talking, but clearer:

"Now Courier, you will do what I have asked?"

"Yes it will be done." She heard a sigh. "But don't expect me to like it."

"You will come to enjoy it, in time. For now, though, your six friends are waiting. Including the Rainbow one listening in." Rainbow backed up._ How could they know I was here? I was being so quiet! _Rainbow thought. She heard the courier call out.  
"You can all come in now. There gone." Rainbow opened the door, and, sure enough, the two strangers' were gone.

"Where'd they go? Are they hiding?" Pinkie asked as she poked around the room, looking for them.

"More importantly, WHO are they?" Rainbow asked.

"Well….Uh…you see… One of them is called the Mysterious Stanger… And the other one is called Miss Fortune. Miss Fortune is kind of…sort of…" He mumbled the last part

"What was that, Darling? Please, speak up!" Rarity asked.

"I said Miss Fortune is my…." He mumbled louder, but still not enough to get approval from the girls.

"Oh fer the love of Celestia, spill the beans already!" Applejack shouted  
"Missfortuneismymother! Ok I said it! Don't bug me about it anymore!" The Courier spat. His ears were flat, and his head was low. Rainbow blinked and then started try to hold in a laugh. She couldn't, and fell on the floor laughing, soon the rest of her friends joined in. After about 30 seconds, Rainbow calmed down and spoke:

"T-that's your MOM! Ha! That's the best joke I heard all day!" She looked at The Courier's face, which was dead serious.  
"Y-you're kidding, right? No? That thing is your MOTHER? How is that possible?" The rest of the girls stopped laughing and apologized. After a few moments, Fluttershy spoke

"So what were you talking about? If you don't mind me asking, I mean…"

Courier sighed.

"Long story short, Miss Fortune asked me to stay in Ponyville until I'm needed elsewhere"

"And you don't like this how?" Rainbow spoke, remembering what he had said the minute earlier.

"I don't like being told what to do, especially by Miss Fortune."

"But she's your mother! Why don't you like your mother?"

"Would you love your mother after she killed two of your friends?"  
The mares took a step back. They rubbed the back of their heads.

"I didn't think so. Now, I need to have a word with twilight." He heard a groan somewhere in the six.

"Oh quiet. It won't take more than five minutes." With that, five of the six mares left, leaving only him, Twilight and EDE.

"Twilight. You said something about having connections to the princess?"

"Uh… Yes, I trained under Princess Celestia for most of my life."

"Good I need a message to get to her." He lifted up a scroll. Twilight picked it up and started to unravel it, only to be stopped by EDE. EDE beeped, Courier Translated.

"For her eyes only."

**Outside the room**

The girls waited for the third time today. The door opened, and Twilight walked out. Applejack spoke.  
"So... If you don't mind me askin', what did Courier want to talk to you about?" Twilight smiled and answered "He just wanted to send a letter to the Princess. Now-" Pinkie interrupted.  
"Ooh! Ooh! What's about? Oh wait, let me guess… Uh… A letter telling how he came here, or a recipe for cupcakes…. OR AN INVITATION TO A PARTY! Is it a party? I don't like it too much when somepony beat me to the punch. Please tell me if its-" Pinkie gets interrupted by a hoof in her mouth  
"Pinkie, let Twilight answer before you go blabbing on. OK?" "Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie said bouncing up and down on the spot. Twilight cleared her throat before continuing  
" He only wanted a letter sent to the Princess. He didn't tell me for what, only that it was important, and that it should get to her immediately." Pinkie piped up

"Did he say when he was getting out of the hospital? I want to know when to set up his party, and when to load the welcome wagon." A brown stallion walked up.

"I think I can answer that. My name is Doctor Whooves, you can just call me the Doctor, and I am his Doctor. Now, I think I found something that will come as a shock to most of you, if you would follow me." The stallion walked down a corridor and motioned them to follow. They did, and soon they found themselves in the X-ray room Doctor cleared his throat

"Now, what I am about to tell you, might come as a shock. As you can see here," He pointed to an X-ray on the wall "This is a normal pony X-ray. You can see the bones and somewhat see the organs, right?" The girls nodded "This is The Couriers X-ray."

He lifted the first X-ray to reveal another. Doctor spoke "You will see that the Courier has all but one of his major organs, or, not a natural organ at least. He pointed towards where the heart should have been, just to see an almost pure black spot. "Now, I'm not making any accusations, but I have never seen any of this before. Did he tell you about where he was from?" Applejack stepped forward

"Courier told a little about where he came from, someplace called the Mojave Wasteland. Now I might not be a pony cartographer, but I know that Equestria has no Mojave, and only wasteland I know of is the one beyond the Everfree! He says that he got blasted here when his weird magical device got destroyed, but that makes no sense!" Doctor waved for their attention, and then spoke again.

"That's not all. We found that he also has something reinforcing his spine as well, same with the brain. Now we have no right to go poking our hooves into situations where we have no business, but if you have any information on how he has no heart, I'm sure that it could save lives of many ponies."

"You could just ask me instead of sneaking behind my reinforced back you know, would make this a lot simpler." Every pony in the room shrieked as they saw the courier leaned against the wall, fully dressed and seemingly cured of any previous injury. Doctor spoke in a very confused tone

"How? But you were just-just broken! All your bones! Even the most powerful unicorn healing spell takes at least a week!" The Courier pulled something from his hat and tossed it to the very confused doctor.

"While I was in the room, you might have noticed that I was fixing some of my gear. When I was done that, I got bored of this place and made some Stimpaks so I could fix everything up faster. Stimpaks can't get enough of 'em. So very useful in many situations. Like this one! I don't like places like hospitals. Or clinics. Reminds me too much of the giant fire ants. Nasty buggers. Anyway, I will be on my way, if anyone needs me, I'll be around somewhere." He turned around and walked out the door.

"Well, THAT was weird." Twilight said as she turned back to the Doctor. Courier popped his head around the corner

"Oh and Twilight? Don't forget to send that letter, please, it's very important. See ya~!" He left again, this time stopping only when they heard a loud crash outside. The group peeked around the corner to see Courier in the middle of a pile of dishes with one of the staff nurses.

"Ow… sorry about that, still getting used to walking with hooves." He got up and held out his hoof and helped the unicorn up. The Unicorn thanked him, and used magic to tidy up the dishes. Courier looked at the unicorn with amazement.

"Whoa.. I gotta to learn how to do that. Would make weapon handling easier. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"My mother taught me, and sorry to say, but only unicorns can cast magic. I thought everypony knew that."

"Nah just got here. Used to be a human. Homo Saipan is the old world term I believe. No magic what-so-ever. Just science and hands. God, I miss my hands. Good for holding things, like guns! And food. I like food. Anyway, on to you." The Mare was just blinking in confusion. She backed up slowly and then ran to the Doctor.  
"Doctor, I think we have a mental patient escapee. Should we call the guards?"  
The Doctor shook his head

"He's not from the mental ward, at least not yet. We will just classify him as "Random""

**Courier POV**

Courier, now fully healed with no broken limbs started his first walk around Ponyville. Fully built buildings stood firm, and stands filled with fresh fruits and vegetables with venders waving at and greeting the passerby. Ponies of all kinds of shapes and colors were just everywhere, talking, walking, and just having a good time. EDE was fly low, and some of the children were making a game of jumping on him. Courier laughed as he would fly around trying to get the kids off. Laughter. When was the last time he had laughed? It seemed like forever since he had truly been…Happy.

"Look Out!" The Courier barely had time to turn around when a red, purple and orange blur hit him, causing the courier to fall over and get into another pile for the second time today. A young pony about eight or ten got up. Her eyes were spinning around in a cartoony way.

'Ow… sorry mister, one of my tricks went wrong." She got up and pushed her Scooter off him.

"It was my bad. I just got out of the hospital and I'm still a bit slow. You alright kid? He got a better look at the young pony. She was small, a Pegasus, and had purple hair She was looking over herself, and then checked her Scooter. She groaned.

"I'm fine, but my scooter's busted! I hope my mom's not going to be mad at me."

[Repair] The courier looked over the scooter. One of the wheels had fallen off, the handlebars had fallen off as well, and a presumable hook on the back had twisted.

"Now how is the Cutie Mark Crusaders going to get around? It's going to take at least a month's allowance to get this fixed"

"I could fix it for you." The Filly turned around and said: "What?"

"I said I could fix it for you. The damage isn't that bad. And I have a bunch of scrap that could fix this in a jiffy."  
"But I can't pay you…" The courier laughed for the second time today.  
"Don't need to pay me. I was in your way, remember? It's the least I could do."

The filly laughed. "Yea, this is TODALLY your fault." She stuck out her hoof "I'm Scootaloo. What's your name, mister?" The courier didn't know what to do, so he just bumped his hoof with hers.  
"Names Courier. Glad to meet you, Scootaloo." Scootaloo tilted her head.

"Your name is the Courier? That's a weird name for a pony."

"Wasn't a pony yesterday... I was a human. Long story short, things got shot, things got weird."

"Oookay….So, how are you going to fix my scooter?"

"Robot. EDE! Can I use your multitools for a minute?" The floating ball of metal floated down, and two fillies hopped off. Scootaloo waved them over.

"Hey Apple Bloom! Hi Sweetie belle! How are you two doing?"

"The Metal ball is so fun to ride on!" EDE gave off some beeps

"He says that he didn't like giving rides." The Unicorn "Sweetie Belle" went "Huh?" and the yellow regular pony asked "You understand that thing? How?"

"I just have known him for that long. He was my first friend after I lost my memories… Well, friend is over defined. More like first Companion. He also didn't look like this when I first found him. He was old and beat up. And rusty! Very rusty with a bumper sticker. Anyway about that scooter!" EDE spat out his multitools and the Courier went to work. In less than ten minutes, the Courier was done; and scooter was fixed to the point of perfection.

"And a few more bolts to tighten…. And… DONE! There you go kiddo, your scooter is fixed. Tightened everything up and it should be ready to go. Speaking I never worked on a Scooter before, I think I did well." The Three fillies all crowded around the scooter. Scootaloo was the first one to hop on; she flapped her wings and got the scooter rolling around in fast tight circles.

"I've also added a braking system, if you don't mind. Just pull the two handlebars on the side of main handlebars," She did so and did an abrupt stop, causing her to fly off the scooter. Thankfully, she landed on the courier's hat. "Some warning would have been nice." The Courier smirked and lowered his head, allowing Scoots to slide off.

"Oh yea don't forget to hang on, it tends to be abrupt." Scoots groaned and brought her two friends over. "Anyway, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, this is the Courier. Courier, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom." Courier was the first to act this time, and he stuck out his hoof. Both S.B and Bloom bumped his hoof. Courier Spoke

"Hey Bloom, you wouldn't happen to be related to Applejack, would you?" Bloom nodded.

"Ah Sure am! Apple jack is my big sis! Ya know her?" Courier shrugged

"I met her today, but didn't get to talk much. Too busy getting questioned by Twilight." Courier went to pick up his back, but it was at an odd angle, and his Power Helmet fell out. Courier picked it up and looked it over. Nothing seemed wrong with it, except that the helmet how had ear spots poking out of the top. He shrugged and put it on to test if it was working properly. The screen booted up and he could see properly, and enhanced hearing was one of the new things added. [Per +1] Apple Bloom walked up and looked at the courier.

"Uh… Mister Courier? What in tarnation are you wearing?" He took off the helmet and swapped it for his hat.

"It's a Power Helmet, Bloom, Goes with the Power Armor I have. Here, try it on." Courier placed the helmet on Bloom, who Oo'd and Ah'd at the things she saw, like the Heath and Action Point bars. Bloom started walking with it on, but it being too big, she tripped over her own hooves. Courier lifted bloom up and took off the helmet and placed it in his bag. Apple bloom spoke.

"That thing is sure weird, Courier, Where'd you get it?"

"I got the power gear when I joined the Brotherhood of Steel. Initiation was tough, but I pulled through. Now, I do odds and sods for them whenever I am at home base."

"Where is this...Uh..."Home Base?" Courier shook his head

"Sorry, but due to protocols, I can't tell you. But what I can tell you is that it's in the middle of nowhere easy to get to." Scootaloo called to Apple Bloom, whose scooter now had a wagon attached to the back.  
"Well, got to go, Courier! See you later!" Apple Bloom waved her hoof goodbye as she ran to her two friends.

"Beep..." "Yea yea I get it, you actually enjoyed giving that ride to the two kids." "Beep beep bleep!" "No I still don't want kids. Though, they were nice kids." "Bleep!" "What? Look out for wh-"

"Hey Courier! It's me! Pinkie Pie! Remember? Anyways you're new to Ponyville, and I know everypony in Ponyville and when somepony new comes to Ponyville, I always bring out the welcome wagon! Well, it's really new, and has some glitches, but anyway:" She brought out a ridiculously decorated wagon and pressed a button, causing it to fold and pop out horns and flags and what looks like an old world oven. On top of it all, it even played music! In less than a second, Pinkie started to hop and sing:

_Welcome welcome welcome, a fine welcome to you!_

She then started doing a weird dance on her hind legs while waving her front hooves in the air

_Welcome welcome welcome, I say how do you do?_

Pinkie then came beside the courier and blared a horn, which he avoided by ducking.

_Welcome welcome welcome, I say hip hip hurray!_

Pinkie somehow managed to put on a drum and bounce behind the Courier.

_Welcome Welcome welcome to ponyville todaaaay!_

She finished off her silly dance with a slide in front of the Courier.

"Wait for it!" Courier heard ticking, and his survival instincts took over.

"Get down!" He grabbed pinkie and hit the dirt. There was a ding, and the oven door blasted out confetti at an alarming fast rate. Both he and Pinkie got up, only to be covered in some sort of stick gooey mess.

"Oops, my bad! I must have accidentally put the confetti in the oven slot and the cake batter in the confetti canon when I was getting it set up. Sorry! Aaanyway…." She moved a bit closer. "Want a tour of Ponyville?" The courier smiled "Yea, it would be nice to know where everything is. The GPS in my Pipboy in useless here. Unless…" [Science]

"Ede, you wouldn't happen to have a function that could track our progress, would you?" Happy beeps.

"Good! Do that for me please. We are going to need a map anyways." Pinkie was hopping on the spot

"Ooo Ooo! Let me try! Beep beep beep! beeeeeeeP!" EDE flew up to Pinkie face and gave lots of little angry beeps  
"EDE Calm down! What did she even say?"

"Wait, I thought that you understood beepaneese?"

"No, I understand robot, now what did she say?" EDE proceeded to have a small fit of beeps, the courier saying "Yes" And "Uh huh". Pinkie waited for a little while, but, getting impatient, went and asked:

"So… can we go now?" EDE stopped his beeps and turned away from Pinkie

"Sure, but EDE's not in a good mood, after you called his mother a cupcake. I don't even know what a cupcake is!"

"But cupcakes are small, sweet, and delicious! How can it be used as an insult?"

"Probably easier just to apologize now, save yourself the trouble."

"*Sigh* Ok. Sorry for calling your mother a cupcake EDE, NOW can we go? It's not every day that I get to give a pony a tour of Ponyville, you know." Courier shrugged.

"Need to get a lay of the land anyways, I could enjoy the company."

**A Few Hours Later**

"…And this is the Library! Twilight lives here, and she would be more than happy to help you if you want to find a certain book! Now, we have been to the joke shop… and sweet apple acres and got lunch."

"I will never get used to hay for lunch…"  
"I showed you the shops…"

"Why would someone call a shop "Quills and Sofa's" if they have no quills?"

"No idea, anyway, we visited Dashies house and Fluttershys as well, did I miss anything?"  
"We visited sugar cube corner and you taught me all about cupcakes."

"Oh that's right! Then we went to the Carousal Boutique, where Rarity wanted you to stand for her!"

"We shall never speak of that again."  
"Riiight… Anyways, we should get inside and visit Twilight."

"Why? She could be studying."  
"She could use the company, let's go!" Pinkie started to push the Courier towards the door.

"Fine! Fine I'm going! I'm going stop pushing me!" He got to the door and opened it. It was completely dark.

"Not good…" the Courier mumbled as he walked in. He tensed up, ready for the worst.  
"SURPRISE!" Courier whipped out his Magnum and pointed it towards...

The giant crowd of ponies. He put his magnum back in its holster and held his hoof to his chest.  
"Phew! What are you trying to do? Give a guy a heart attack?" Pinkie Hopped up.  
"No silly, this is a your Welcome to Ponyville Patented Pinkie Party! Hope you stay a while, because it wouldn't be much of a party if the guest of Honor didn't show up, now wouldn't it? Now, go have fun!"

Courier waved Twilight over, hoping to start up a conversation.

"Hey Courier, what's up? If it's about your letter, I already sent it."

"Fair enough, but I was coming to you to see if wouldn't mind teaching me about this world a bit. Nothing much, just show me what books to read."

"Oh I don't mind much. Hay, I got an idea! Why don't you join the History group I started to teach ponies about historical figures of the past?"

"Sound like a date, when is it?"

"It's starting tomorrow, around noon. See you then?"

"I'll be there, see you tomorrow, Twi."

Courier walked up to the food table, as he hadn't eaten since that fresh apple at Sweet Apple Acres, and that was hardly filling. He saw some cupcake, a cake, and the last of something that looked like a cupcake without icing. He wasn't much in the mood for sweets, his previous experience with them was not… the most fun he had. He reached for his pastry, only to have another gray hoof bump his.

"Oops, sorry didn't see you there." She was blond Pegasus.

"Me neither, sorry." One of her eyes went down and looked at the Icing-less cupcake.

"Uh… were you going to have that muffin?" seriously, what's with her eyes?

"Is that what they're called? Huh. Muffins. Wonder how they got that name. Oh sure go ahead." She picked up the "muffin" and took a bite.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"You're welcome. Names Courier, you?"

"Ditzy Doo, but some ponies think it funny to call me Derpy Hooves. So… Courier what?" Huh, fits her eyes.  
"I'm just the Courier. Lost most of my memories when I got shot in the head, including my real name. Doc offered to get them back, but I didn't want that." Ditzy frowned, thinking.

"Why would anypony NOT want to get their memories back? Don't you want to remember what happened?"

"It's more worry than anything else. I absolutely love who I have become, and, if I get my memories back, would that mean that I would become a different person? I don't want to risk who I am. I mean, what if I was some evil raider or something? I couldn't live with that."

"Hmm… makes sense… I guess. Wait… courier courier…Do you deliver mail?"

"Used to, but then became a prospector."

"You looked for gold and gems?"

"Prospector where I come from is a polite word for… Scavenger… I basically go digging into trouble, but it puts food on the table."  
"Really? Isn't that dangerous?"

"So? What part of the Mojave isn't? I have an arsenal that can match Gun Runners. I think I will be fine."

"What a gun? I never heard of it."

"It's a weapon of mass destruction, mainly used to kill."

"That's…kind of dark. *Gulp* you won't kill ponies here, would you?"

"Nah, probably not I'm retired. Heh, only 25 and already retired, I'm must be pathetic."

"Hey, mom! Look, there is the Courier!" Courier turned around to see Scootaloo followed by an Orange Pegasus mare with Blue mane, which he guessed was Scoots mother.

"Heya kiddo, how's the breaking system keeping up?"

"It's working great! It stopped me from flying into a river, when a bird was crossing the street." _Wait a minute…_

"Was it a chicken?" Scootaloo looked confused.

"Uh… yea? How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. So I'm guessing that you are Scoot's mother?"

"Hello Derpy, Yes, my names Cloud Dancer. Scooty told me that you're the one who fixed her scooter and put the brakes on as well, in under ten minutes, is this true?"

"Heh, yea I am just that good. Of course, I have fixed harder things."

"Like what?"  
"Oh solar panels without spare parts, Fuse Breakers without fuses, and of course EDE behind you."  
Cloud Dancer turned around just to see a floating metal ball wiz by her and tackle Courier to the ground. The metal ball called "EDE" Started beeping excitedly.

"Ow! EDE, What'd I tell you about tackling people!" Beeps "That includes me! What? No I don't want to meet the DJ's DJ board." Sad beeps "Ugh... Fine. But later, I'm talking to Scoot's parents right now. Go talk with your robotic girlfriend." Ede Floated off to where the DJ was playing a song.

"That's EDE I'm guessing?"

"Yea, something must be wrong with circuitry, he hasn't acted like that before." Courier got up, and dusted off his hat.

"Going to give him a good fix up later. Anyway, where's the Mr.?"

"Building Block is working the nightshift tonight, so he couldn't come. How does that thing work? It's flying, but it's so quiet… Is it magic?" Courier shook his head.

"Nah, it's just an Ultra quiet propulsion system. Work of genius, that is. Wish I knew how it works. Anyway, if you have any question's I'll be around. See ya girls." He tipped his hat and walked away.

**2 hours later**

Courier was bored out of his mind. He tried out all of the food, played all the games and was still bored. All the kids left with their parents, hell most of the adults left, but there still was a lot of ponies still here. EDE floated up beside the Courier.

"Beep beep beep?"

"Heh, yea a tragedy would make things interesting, but no."

"Bleep? Bleep beep!"

"I don't even know any song's EDE. Why would I try singing?

"Beeeeep beep. Beep beep bleep!"

"But all prewar data on you was given to the Brotherhood. You know that."

"Beep beep."

"What? Oh you sneaky little… okay but only to cure this god-awful boredom. Pick a song and send the lyrics to my Pipboy."

"Beep!" EDE flew over to the DJ and nudged her. Courier looked over the lyrics.  
"Huh… Another song about the weekend huh?" [Intelligence]

"Hmm… alright… Ok! Should get this right." Courier got up and walked over to the DJ.

"Yo, DJ! What up?" She just shrugged.

"Other than this metal ball constantly annoying me, not much. Got a song request?"

"Actually, EDE here has a lot of songs on him. I was hoping to sing one of them."

"Heh. Depends. One, is it a good song? Two can you sing well?"

"Well, I asked EDE for a good song and we'll see if I can sing."

"Well, alright. But try not to get me a bad review. Hey ponies!" all the ponies in the room stopped their side step dances and looked up.

"We got somepony who wanted to sing us a song!" From the room groans could be heard.

"Don't worry ponies! It's not pinkie this time! Courier here is coming in to the deliver the song tonight!" Courier was underneath the DJ Board trying to find the right audio cable.

"Uhg… Rat's nest of cable… Why can't I ever catch a break…A-HA! Found you!"

He attempted to pull the cord up to EDE and got stopped half way there. "Oh of all the times… EDE down a bit lower please. Aaaaand there!" Courier plugged in the audio cord. And music started to play.

watch?v=WVf_hy2eByE

Courier cleared his throat as the DJ passed on the microphone.

_They keep playing sad songs on the radio  
And I feel like I'm so alone  
On this 15 hour drive  
And all the while I tell myself to just believe  
Cause nobody can give so much  
And never get anything  
(never get anything)_

The ponies in the crowd started to move and shake to the beat.

_Everyone I used to know  
says they don't know what I've become  
But I'm still the same  
Not much has changed  
I still know where I came from_

I fell asleep with the lights on  
and I can see that you're the first ones in a long time.  
That had some faith in me  
(have faith in me!)

_Tell my friends, it won't be long!_

_Before it's time for me to come back home!  
And it feels like I'm ready for anything  
if you can wait for me.  
_Courier Winked in the Direction of the six girls. They were too busy dancing to the beat to notice though.

_And all the while I say too much of what I think  
And I can't remember what it's like to find meaning in anything  
For the life of me  
Everyone I used to know  
says they don't know what I've become  
But I'm still the same  
Not much has changed  
I still know where I came from_

And all I ever wanted was so far from what I need  
I'll write my songs. So sing along. I know time heals everything

I fell asleep with the lights on  
I can see you're the first ones in a long time.  
That had some faith in me!  
(Have faith in me)  
I tell my friends, it won't be long  
Before it's time for me to come back home  
It feels like I'm ready for anything  
If you can wait for me.

All the ponies started to join in the Chorus, shouting out:

_This is all I have!  
This is all I have!  
It's my life!  
This is all I have!  
This is all I have!_

I fell asleep with the lights on  
I can see you're the first ones in a long time.  
That had some faith in me  
(have faith in me)  
I tell my friends, it won't be long  
Before it's time for me to come back home  
It feels like I'm ready for anything  
If you can wait for me!

The crowd burst out with cheering and whooping.

_Heh. I could get used to this _Courier thought as he tossed the microphone to the DJ, Who caught it with her magic.

"Wow Courier, I had my doubts, but you managed to pull that off like a boss! Good on ya!" Her gaze turned to EDE Who was still floating attached to the DJ board. She had a wicked grin on her face. "Think you got another in you?" Courier returned her smile.  
"You my friend are on." He stuck out his hoof. "What's your name?"

"Vinyl Scratch. Stage name DJ PON-3. Nice to meet you courier!"

"Likewise, Scratch! Now about that son-" Suddenly, a loud banging sound came from the Door followed by a gruff voice:

"In the name of Caesar, Open this door!" Courier's ears flattened.

"Distract those idiots for a minute while I change. Be right back." Courier ran off to the kitchen. Not bothering to give a care, Courier dropped his bag, and started tossing things out to get what he needed. After a few seconds of just tossing things he found what he needed. He put his hat in the bag, and took off his armor. _Never liked retirement anyway…_

**Inside the main library…**

The six assassins were inside the library and questioning the ponies about the courier.

"Where is the courier you pathetic welp!" One of the assassins punched Vinyl to the ground.

"L-like I would tell you, you jerk." She said through her bloody nose. She slowly tried to get up, only to get punched down again.

"My liege… maybe if we make an example of one, the rest will surely follow." The group snickered as the leader picked Vinyl by the throat and placed a gun to her head. Vinyl closed her eyes, awaiting the end.

A loud bang shot out and a body fell to the floor. Vinyl's opened her eyes to see a dead pony's body lying on the ground in front of her. She screamed and backed away, to bump into a metal masked pony wearing a trench coat (NCR Ranger gear). He was holding a metal object similar to the one that the assassin had tried to put to her head

"You people are really just pests, you know that right?" Courier took a step forward, and the assassins took one step back.

"I mean, I JUST got into retirement TODAY! TODAY people! Then these asshats come and screw it up just as it starts to get good!" One of the Pegasus assassins tried his luck, and charged the Courier with a machete, and swung. The Courier blocked the machete with his metal piece on his forehoof and leg swept the idiot, then grabbed the Machete in midair with his wing and stuck it through his skull. The ponies gasped as the courier pulled the sword and slit the Pegasus's throat, tossed aside the sword and walked on. The last four got tactical and surrounded the Courier, who stopped. The Assassins took aim at the courier.

"I'm going to say this once. Stand down, and survive, or continue what you're doing and die a painful death. Ah what am I saying, you're too stupidly loyal to Caesar anyway. Oh well."

Courier charged one of the earth pony assassins and kick his face with two metal gloves (power Hoofs) which exploded his head. Loud bangs were heard as the assassins tried shooting the Courier. He dodged, and used one of the live assassins as a meat shield, then kicked the near dead body to the remaining two, knocking one to the ground, but leaving the other standing. He dropped his "Gun" to the ground and charged with a machete.

"Silly assassin. Machete is no good against Courier anymore." The assassin had swung his sword, only to have it blocked with a gunshot from his magnum, and with a quick uppercut to his jaw, and a bullet to his head, he was dead, with blood splattering the walls.

"H-h-hey! Let me go!" the voice couldn't have come from anyone other than Fluttershy.

"P-p-please let me g-g-go!" The final assassin had blood dripping from the side of his mouth.  
"M-move and this whore dies, Courier! Don't want her blood on your hands this time, do ya? HUH?" The Assassin pushed his gun closer to her head.  
"That is it. You guys official suck. I mean, Fluttershy? Seriously? Wow." He pulled his magnum and entered V.A.T.S. Time froze as the Assassins limbs had turned yellow and percepts hovered over his arms, and, more importantly, his head. Three shots to the head should do it. He exited V.A.T.S. and shot, two shots hit their mark, dropping the assassin. The third shot exploded his head, getting blood and brain all over Fluttershy. She couldn't handle it, and broke down and started crying. A new voice appeared in the crowd

"Move aside, what's going on here?" The crowd parted, to reveal a Large while Unicorn, wait, Pegasus, no wait, BOTH?

"GUARDS! SEIZE THAT PONY!" That's it.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? IM SICK AND TIRED OF HAVING TO FIGHT ALL THE BLOODY TIME! WHY CANT I EVER GET A BREAK!" Two pegasi in gold armour walked forward, only to get blasted into the wall by a Telsa Cannon.  
"NO! YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! Or in the wall is just fine as well. Anyway, I HATE HAVING TO GO AND KILL ALL THE TIME, AND NO ONE SEEMS TO EVER NOTICE THAT! EVER! ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKE LITTLE COURIER GO CRAZY! And with that, GOODBYE! EDE COME ON!"

Courier was about to walk out of the door, when he was pulled by some white light that engulfed his body. He was floating towards the white Pegasus Unicorn. Who spoke:

"You have a lot of nerve to insult a princess like that AND to assault her royal escorts."

"Princess, wa-"

"Be silent Twilight Sparkle. Now, What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You don't look like a princess." Ponies gasped and started to mutter to themselves. The "Princess" spoke again.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Yea, you don't look like a princess, more like an aged queen. Now, I have to get going. I got things to- Wait are you Princess Celestia?" Groups of ponies face hoofed and muttered some more [Perception] Courier could barely hear them through his helmet, but he could make out

"Oh…He is so getting sent to the moon…" What? Sent to the moon? I mean, he had sent a bunch of Ghouls to the moon once, but he himself? Ouch.  
"Yes I am princess Celestia. I had received both Twilight's and your message. I must say I had not expected to hear from Miss Fortune again. But I am ashamed that her son would kill six ponies out of cold blood!"

"Pffff! Tell that to my cold plastic heart Tia, they were dead when they joined the Legion. They would do more bad than good if I let them live."

"Everypony should have a second chance. Even after all they do."

"So you would give a person who ruined so many peoples lives a second chance? Someone who would in fact, ENSLAVE all of your people at the first opportunity?" Celestia was shocked by this "Enslave? Explain, now." Her mood turned sour.

"Caesar's legion is built on the backs of slaves. The women who are not killed are turned into slaves and either sold or held against their will to build things they don't want to build, as well as…. Other services…." Celestia's eyes were down.

"I see…I was mistaken…But still did not mean that gives you the right to kill them!

"They were assassins. Handpick by Caesar himself to go and try to kill me. This was the…Oh how many times has this happened? Oh that's right. 78th time now. In the past year! I just don't get them."

"Very well. You didn't have much choice." Celestia's gaze turned to the ever-growing crowd of ponies.

"We should probably talk more in the Chariot. Twilight. I am truly sorry about my sudden visit. I will send for cleaners to get this cleaned up, but I will have to talk to the Courier in private. Until next time, my little ponies."

"Wait! I got to get my stuff!" Courier ran off into the kitchen, returning five minutes later dressed in his usual gear, complete with B.O.T.I Bag, and walked out the door. Celestia soon followed, and in the few minutes, they were flying to Canterlot.

"Huh. I was wondering where I was going to stay for the night."

"Sorry kiddo, but you're getting Dungeon tonight."

"Aw man…:

**Lucky 38 Suites**

"Now, you have had a great deal of luck taking care of the Courier… and I need you to track him down, and bring him back her. He has one final package to deliver…."


	4. Breakfast With Royalty

**Breakfast with Royalty**

Courier sat in his cell, reflecting on his day, as he would normally do to keep his sanity in check. He pulled out his journal, took a pencil and wrote:

"_Day 582: I got tasked in taking care of some Fiends today by the NCR. It did not end well. Me EDE and Rex all went in and from what I could tell, only EDE and me got out. Strange thing though, The Transportalponder got shot. It somehow changed my DNA to that of a horse(pony?) and brought me to a place called Ponyville, somewhere in a country called Equestria. I fell from the sky, and broke all my bones, but six girls where there to help me. There names are: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and a overly hipper girl named Pinkie Pie. They are all Pony's as well, but natural born. I was brought to the hospital, where I was forced to fork over a gold bar, but got most of my bones healed._ Courier paused before continuing. _Mother came today. I was scared, as she came with M.S(mysterious Stranger) Even more so when she pointed her gun at my friends._ Courier erased the last word. _Companions. She had a lot to fill me in on. Apparently, it wasn't just me who got sent to Equestria. It was the whole of the Mojave that came with me. I hope there is a way to send the Mojave back. Miss Fortune gave me a letter to send to Princess Celestia, but didn't get to read it till later. I made some Stimpaks from some spare Broc flowers and xander roots, and that got me out of bed. Also removed all the trigger guards from my guns but it is still hard to use them. While I have a strange ability to pick up objects with no grip, I also have to wrap my new hooves around the trigger. I am going to have to find a different way to use them soon. After dealing with a doctor who didn't want to ask about my lack of heart (Literately, see day 158) and reinforced spine and head (see page 165) I went into town. And what a sight it was! No building was unoccupied, there was green grass everywhere, with trees! Not to mention the venders out on the streets that was selling clean, pure vegetables and fruits! And when a kid crashed into me, and broke her scooter, she didn't even blame me! Of course, I fixed her scooter anyway (Guess what her name was? Scootaloo) EDE got used as a mode of transport. (Some of scoot's friends liked the ride) After that, I met with Pinkie Pie, who then gave me two things. One, a very strange welcome dance, and two, a tour of ponyville. After the tour, I was pushed into the library and got something I never would have suspected. A surprise party! Just for me being here! Got to eat, dance and meet some people. Strangely, most of them were girls. From my estimate, there is a 7 to 1 ratio of girls to boys. Anyway, EDE convinced me to sing, and after I did, guess what? Assassins. AGAIN! Five deaths and a exploded head later, I get to meet Princess Celestia, who sees my mess and promptly proceeds to try to arrest me. I had my Telsa Cannon on me, so I blasted her guards into the walls. It ended with me telling my story and going into jail tonight. Got to read both M.F's letter, as well as Twilight's. I didn't have a chance to memorize them thought, so I can't write it down. Anyway, probably going to go get some fresh air (Never thought Id get to say that) and go for a walk. I'm stuck in my cell. No problem. At least not for me."_

Courier put his journal back in his bag, and took out his Stealth Suit Mrk II. He removed his hat and clothes, put on his the suit and began to pick the lock He futz around with it for a few minutes, but it finally came open and he opened the door. The door made a large squeaking when it closed. Courier crouched when he heard guards hoofsteps approaching. The guard looked in Couriers cell, and in seeing that he was not there, lit up the room with his horn. Courier used a quick stealth boy and turned invisible

"Who do you think is cuter, Dr. Klien, or Dr. Borous?" The guard turned to where the stealth suit just spoke. He flashed his light to where Courier was crouching and looked. _Please don't see me, please don't see me…_ He still looked, but gave up and ran in the other direction. Courier got up and started to walk towards the exit. Several minutes later and a guard patrol, Courier was in the front office of the Dungeon, waiting for the someone to open the door. Courier waited a few minutes, and then gave up. He opened the door, which woke up the sleeping guard.

"WHO'S THERE!" Courier stopped.

"Just a ghost. Boo." With that the guard rushed forward, and crashed into where Courier WAS standing, but Courier had already left the room.

**Royal Canterlot Gardens**

Courier walked down the rows of trees, awestruck at their beauty. There was animals running around, but were small, unlike the ones he had encountered during his time in the Mojave, and tended to stay away from him. Courier walked on, until he came across a pond shining in the moonlight, with trees hanging bending over.

"Good of a place as any to take a nap, I guess." Courier climbed one of the trees branches and laid his head up against trunk. He was just getting comfortable when he heard a sigh from the pond. A small dark blue Pegasus Unicorn was looking at her reflection, and softly singing.

watch?v=xQEmFmnb7vE

_Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect mare  
Or a perfect Princess  
can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
that if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my sister's heart…  
_Courier hooked his back legs together and swung himself upside down._  
Who is that mare I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why's my re-flec-tion some-po-ny I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
the darkness  
Deep inside  
When will my reflection glow  
Like the moon outside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

She finished her song and laid her head on her hooves.

"You must be Luna." Luna gasped and turned around.

"Where art thou! Show Thyself!" _Wow, she cant see me? Man I'm good._

"Im hanging off the tree. So you are Luna?" Courier said waving his hooves

"Yes we are Luna" Luna looked around "Now show yourself!"

"One second, Turning off my Stealth boy…Wh-whoa!" Courier yelped as he fell on the ground. Luna came over to him as looked at him

"Now, who are thou, and why are thou sneaking up on us?"

"Names Courier, dropped by to say hello, after taking a walk to stretch my legs after my fall." Luna sighed before continuing.

"Very well, you may leave." It didn't take much to tell she was unhappy, so Courier spoke up

"Want to talk about it?" Luna turned around

"What does thou mean?"

"You are obviously worried about something. Sometimes telling someone helps. Take me for example, I worry all the time, but I keep it in a journal, and I don't worry as much. Most times." Luna chuckled

"You suggest that we should keep a diary in which to tell our secrets? I think not. Tia has often teased us about our old diary."

"Just a thought, but if you wanted to talk, I'm all ears" Luna looked at the Courier, who was climbing back onto his branch.

"If not, well, I will be sleeping here if you need me." Courier moved a branch in front of himself, making him un-seeable. Luna waited for a minute, and then gave in.

"You may hear my tale…" Suddenly, Courier was beside her.

"Great! Were does it start?" Luna backed away, used her magic to move away the branch the Courier had just placed in front of himself. He was not there. She shrugged it off, and started.

"It began after Tia and I had used the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord…"

**Three Hours Later**

"…And then those six mares used the elements of harmony to rid me of the shell I was cursed with, placing me back to who I was before the True Darkness took me over. But sadly, I believe that it is coming back for me, as I have been having nightmares of myself losing to the darkness… It scares me that what will happen if I am not stronger to fight back." She turned to the Courier. "W-What would Thou do, when a problem such as mine reveals itself?" Courier looked down, then back up with a smile.

"Me? I personally would just blow it up till it goes away." He looked at Luna's face, which was riddled with doubt. "But in your case, I would go and rely on my fri-*Cough cough* Companions to help me through. If they are good companions they won't leave you in the dark." Luna was smiling, but her face was still riddled with doubt.

"So you would rely on "friends" to help you…" She looked down.

"Oh…you…Don't have any friends do you?" Luna was shaking her head.

"You will always have at least one friend Luna, always." She looked up

"What does thou mean?" Courier smirked "You know that it's always easy to make friends right?"

"But we don't know how! How can I make friends if I don't even know what they call a friend?"

"I dunno, you seem to have made me as a friend pretty easy." Luna looked surprised.

"Thou would consider me…A friend?" Courier shrugged.

"I don't see why not. You're a nice enough gal. The fact that both of us don't have a clue what the social norm is gives us something to relate to." Luna smiled and leaned against the Courier.

"Thank you…"

"For what? Being your friend or listening to your story?"

"Both. You have shown me that we don't need to fear what others will think, and I will try to have more friends in the future." Courier heard someone call Luna, It was probably Celestia by the sound of the voice. Luna turned to the Courier

"Looks like it is time for us to part. Courier, feel free to visit next time you are free. I would like to hear about you." With that, Luna flew off to the top of the tower. _Did Luna just ask me out?_ Courier shrugged off the thought and headed back to the dungeon, Screwed with the guards head and went back to his cell, where EDE was waiting. He popped out his bedroll and went to sleep.

**Morning…**

Courier woke to the guard tapping on his bars.

"You, wake up. The princess has requested you meet with her for breakfast." Courier looked at the guard, the flopped back on his bedroll.

"Five more minutes…" He closed his eyes.

"You, metal ball, wake him up."

"Beep! Vrrrrr…ZAP!" Courier screamed as he was shot on the flank with a laser.

"ALL RIGHT IM UP! IM UP!" Courier rubbed his flank. "Dickwad…" He got a better look at the guard. She looked young, was white with a mane color he couldn't tell (It was in a helmet, what can I say?)She was also a Unicorn. She looked at the Courier

"You are going to have to get cleaned up before you see the Princess though, so my commander has given you clearance to use the Barracks showers. Don't get any ideas. Ready to go?"

"Just grabbing my things. So who's your commander, Guard? And what's your name?"

"My commander is Captain Shining Armor of the Unicorn Division. And my name is Steel Hammer. Now hurry up, I still need to get breakfast." Courier finished putting his bedroll away in his bag.

"I'm ready, Allons-y!" Steel blinked. "What?"

"Read it in a magazine article. Means "let's go" in some other language."

"Sounds like Prench to me. Well then we'll "Allons-y" then." Steel Hammer unlocked the door and let Courier out, who then thanked her and walked out. Steel walked the Courier to the Barracks.

"Ok, you can leave. I'm pretty sure I know how to take a shower."

"I'm also in charge of all of your possessions while you are meeting the Royal Family. Your going to have to give me your bag."

"Oh HELL no! This bag stays with me 24/7! And no one is going to tell me otherwise!"

"Then I guess I'm not leaving. Unless you want to watch you shower, then by all means, go ahead and leave the guard without your things to stay and tell all of her friends."  
"And just what will you tell them? That you were peeping on a guy trying to get clean? Wow, what would your friends think?" Steel Hammer Blushed and covered her face with her hoof.

"Yea, I wont be doing anything bad to the Royal Family, so don't worry about the bag. Now, you should go eat your Breakfast. When you're done I should almost be done with my shower." She agreed and quickly left the room.

"Now… How the hell am I supposed to take a shower as a pony?" Courier thought out loud as he stripped from his usual gear. He put it in a vacant locker and stepped into the shower area. He saw no-one else, so he had nothing to go off of. He sighed and turned on the water, which was, to his surprise, heated. Only heated water he had ever experienced was in the Lucky 38. _I guess I just shower as I normally would…_ Courier thought as he began to scrub himself with soap. After a few minutes he was clean (to his brains standard, at least) And went to find a towel.

"Hey, you done in there?" it was Steel's voice.

"Uh..Yea! Just trying to find a towel. Where are they?"

"Cabinet to the right, Third drawer down. Hurry, I wouldn't keep Celestia waiting."

He quickly found a suitably sized towel and then dried himself off. He tossed the towel into a bin that said: Dirty Towels, and returned to his locker to put on his clothes.

"Hm… Leather seems a bit inappropriate for breakfast with royalty… Not metal…Urg! I have nothing that seems good enough to wear! Why did I leave all my fancy clothes at home?" Steel walked in, shaking her head.

"Geese, I thought girls worried too much about clothes."

"Hey! I'm changing here! And for your information, I want a good second impression." Steel cocked her head slightly sideways.

"What was the first?"

"Me in a blood-drenched New California Republic veteran armor, after killing six ponies who were assassins…Not to mention blasting two of her guards into the wall. So yea, second impression is always better than the first." Steel shifted uneasily and looked away from his eyes.

"Just go what you would normally go with when you want to be remembered as one of the good guys. I'm just going to leave…slowly…" With that she slowly backed out of the room.

"Ok good guy…good guy… Ok then Second impression will be…."

**Outside the changing rooms**

Steel stood outside the room, waiting to see what the crazy kook would put on.

_I bet it will be some sort of fancy-smanchy high class suit that nobles usually wear. That, or something stupidly retarded_. Steel heard loud clanks inside the room, audible becoming closer and louder. She peeked in to see a large metal golem walking out. She backed up, and was about to call for back-up when the golem took off its head to reveal…

"Courier? How'd you get inside that golem?" Courier looked down.

"Hey, this is my Power Armor! You said I should go with the good guy look, so I did!" he placed back on his "Helmet".

"Well, let's meet the princess, then."

"You are one strange pony, Courier." Steel said as she shook her head.

"Deal with it."

**Royal Dining Hall, 5 minutes later**

Celestia walked down to her seat yawning. Raising and setting the sun each day and night took its toll on her sometimes. Luna came next, she was happier than usual, which was a relief, because she had been feeling down as of late. Next came in Blueblood, in his usual princely strut. He had just sat down when Cadence walked in.

"Good morning everypony, how are you today?"

"I am a bit tired, but other than that I am alright." Celestia said yawning

"I feel spectacular Cadence." Blueblood said as he began to eat the food that was brought. Cadence turned to Luna "How about you Luna?"

"We are fine, Princess Cadence, Though, we are curious as to who our guest is this morning? Thy sister never did tell who was coming." Celestia smiled.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. By the way, where is he? I send for him, he should be here by now." Suddenly a guard opened the door, followed a large suited pony.  
"Princess, as you requested, here is the Courier." "Courier" walked down to an empty seat across from Luna.. Courier took off his helmet and placed on the table next to his plate. Luna smiled and spoke

"Courier, it is good to see you again."

"Heh, yea, I didn't think we would meet up again so soon. Good morning Celestia, and uh.. You two over there." Cadence was beside him, so she put her hoof in front of him. "My name's princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but you can call me Cadence.. It's a pleasure to meet you, Courier." Courier bumped her hoof.  
"Likewise, Cadence. So, who are you, Unicorn across a table?" He turned his attention to the Last present member of royalty.

"My name is Prince Blue Blood, Now what is that horrible thing your wearing?"

"Blue Blood!" "OY! This is a set of fully functional T-45D Military Power Armor, so don't dis it!"

"You do not talk to me like that, you Peasant! Show some respect for your betters!" "Blueblood." "I am at least three times as much your better than you will ever be, you snob!"

"The NERVE! Princess, why have you invited this RUFFIAN to this table?" "OY!"

"He is the son of one of my oldest friends, to which under certain circumstances, they have ended in Equestria. I expect that you will not do anything brash?"

"As long as this damn snob won't insult me or my walking armory that is my robot."

"Robots only existing in shoddy Science Fiction novels, and the fact you would bring lies to this table insults the very family!" Courier nodded at something behind Blueblood, and red bolt grazed Blueblood's horn and would have hit courier if he hadn't ducked at the last second.  
"Damn! The targeting chip must be fried. EDE, come here a minute." Blueblood, still recovering from his attack, just saw a large metal ball float over the table and into the Couriers outstretched arms.  
"I-i-its just not possible! It has to be some cheap unicorn trick!"  
"Deal with it bluey, it's a robot. It's MY robot. And his name is EDE. I think it stands for Enclave Designated Eyebot, or something along those lines, never got a chance to check the audio files stored on here." He tapped EDE's hull, and turned him around, looking at his back. He pulled something out and examined it. Celestia facehoofed and spoke.

"I did say NOT brash, didn't I?" Courier pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on.

"And I did say NOT to insult my robot, didn't I?" He started looking at the "Chip", and then took off the glasses.

"Well, that sucks. The chip is completely destroyed, and the only replacement chip I know of is at Home Base, in the Mojave." He picked up a banana. "I guess this is the part where I am supposed to apologize, right?" He peeled it, with some difficulty, and took a bite. "Wow, this tastes better than most of all the food I ever tasted." He pulled out a Ice cold Nuka-Cola from his bag, popped the cap and took a sip. "Sorry, did you guys want one?" Cadence spoke up. "I think the more proper question is what is it?"

"Good question! It's called a Nuka-Cola. Most of them are to stupidly hot to drink, being in a desert and all, but these are the good stuff, made them ice cold, which is good for a hot day." Blueblood raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have weather pegasi where you come from? I believe it is standard everywhere in Equestria." Courier shook his head.

"You do realize that I wasn't a pony before yesterday, right? Tia should have told you that a fair chunk of my world, AKA the entirety of the Mojave, was transported along with me when my transporter gun malfunctioned. You have told them, haven't you Tia?"

"I was planning on telling them when they came in first contact with the Mojave's inhabitants." Courier finished his banana.

"Well, meet the nice guy of the Mojave Wasteland. I like laser weapons, long trots in dark tunnels, and eating dinner at a irradiated hill. Any questions?"

"Does that mean you are an alien? I have always wondered what an alien animal looked like. What are the animals like in the Mojave, Courier?" Cadence smiled "Oh and id like to try one of those Nuka things to, please!" Courier smirked. "Sure! But keep the caps. I collect them." He pulled another Nuka Cola out and passed it to Cadence, who thanked him and opened her bottle.

"Now, about those creatures, they are not all cute and cuddly like the animals here. Most of them have grown to huge sizes due to radiation, or horribly twisted and turned into a beast like deathclaws, and spiders…" Courier shivered. "Nasty buggers. Practically the only creature that hasn't been mutated was the dog. And that might be to cyber enhancements that most of them have. I used to have one, too!" Courier sighed and continued on "Anyway, cows mutated to have two heads, and their now called Brahmin. Rats are giant, as well as scorpions and ants, some of which breathe fire. First encounter with them, not so pleasant, turns out, fire hurts! Second one though, oh you should have seen the incinerations! Almost every ant got incinerated, and I did it all," Courier whipped out his Laser Pistol(GRA Fully modded) "With this little baby. Yup, this little thing has been forever faithful to me. First gun I bought when I lost my memory, too, and one of my favorites." Courier heard a belch, and turned around to see Cadence blushing and holding her hoof to her mouth. Courier laughed.

"Oh yea, forgot to mention that it's carbonated. Beware the burps." He turned back to the rest of the family to see Blueblood giving a look of absolute disgust.

"You should have never drank that foul thing, Cadence. You have embarrassed yourself in front of the guards."

"Seriously Bluey? Do you really going to just keep insulting everything that isn't perfect? Honestly Tia, didn't you teach this man some respect?"

"I have tried, but Blueblood is as thick as a rock sometimes" "Princess!"

"God help us if that isn't true, if he were in the brotherhood, Hell, even if he was in the NCR, he would be fixed up in no time. Even they have standards." "The Nerve!"

"I will have to consider it, Courier. But I would actually like to try one of those Nuka-Colas, If you would. Luna? Would you like one as well?" Luna nodded.

"That I would, dear sister. Trying alien beverages… appeals to us, for some reason." Courier pulled out two more Nuka's and passed them to the sisters. Courier shuffled around in his bag for a bit, checked his pip-boy and sighed.

"Well, there goes my last nuka. Oh well, I got more at the Lucky 38." Courier looked out the window. "Wherever it is…" He finished his Nuka and started picking at the other foods. He settled on oversized pear, and some things that looked like a bunch of small smooth mutfruit. The rest of the breakfast was mostly silent, until Celestia brought up a question.

"Courier, in the Library last night, I was aware that you are a Pegasus." Courier finished his second banana.

"Yea? What about it?"

"I was curious to see if you could fly or not, and, if not, you might like some lessons."

"Well, I cant fly, so lessons are a nice thing right now. But I cant today, I have to get back to Ponyville for a history lesson taught by your student." Celestia smiled.

"Twilight is teaching now? I'm glad she is out doing something other than studying. When did she say it was, Courier?"

"Noonish, and judging from the sun, I got a few hours to get there." Courier finished his breakfast.

"Well, no time like the present. Goodbye Princess, Luna, Cadence. And Bluey? Learn some respect." Celestia spoke.

"I will send a letter to Twilight saying that you will be coming, Courier, when I have a moment to myself"

"Alrighty then. See you everyon-err…Everypony." With that he put his helmet back on grabbed his bag and EDE and walked out the door.

"Now where's the exit?"

**Road to Ponyville**

The walk from Canterlot to Ponyville was uneventful, as it was a trek through the mountains. Courier ended up sliding down the mountain most of the way, and before he knew it, he was at the base and back on the path. Ponyville was just up ahead, No more than an hours walk. Courier began walking, hoping to see some kind of pony along the way. His wishes were denied; however, as he met no one in the entirety of the hour he walked. Even when he entered the town it looked like it had been deserted. _Where is everyone?_ Courier thought as he trotted past the rows of houses. He turned to his robot.

"EDE, do a fly-over, bring me back the status report when your done, I'm going to check on Twilight at the library." EDE beeped in confirmation, then flew up. Courier broke into a full out sprint towards the library, only to find it was protected by a large pink bubble. When he touched it, it was like a magnet, and his hoof was pushed back. _Twilights in there, and whatever is in there with her sure doesn't want me in._ Courier Smirked. _I haven't seen a door that I couldn't take out yet, and a shield won't stop me either. _Courier back up a ways, then charged. [Strength] [Agility 3/7] Courier had almost made it through, only to bounce back and hit the ground by the shield._ Well, that didn't work. I got to try something else._ Courier thought as he regained his posture. _If charging it won't work… How about blasting it? A overcharged blast of a Telsa Cannon should weaken the shield enough for me to get through it._ Courier though as he pulled out his Cannon and replaced the regular Electron Charge Pac with a overcharged ECP. He unloaded the entirety of the battery, and then charged again. This time, he broke through it, and the shield crumbled like glass. Literally. Then, Courier checked the door, which was locked. He quickly grabbed a bobby pin and screwdriver and picked the lock. He saw someone small get pulled away from the window. He opened the door quickly and went inside. The room had been cleaned of the body's from last night, and the blood was gone, only problem was that there was no one inside. Courier checked his compass for the little indicators, and there was at least six in the upstairs room. He began to climb the stairs, but crouched when he was half way, and listened. He heard soft whimpering, and a woman's voice (probably Twilights) gently saying "Its going to be alright, don't worry." Courier finished walking up the stairs he heard several small screams, as well as Twilight's voice shouting: "Get out of here, you alien! Leave these fillies alone!" Before Courier could say anything, He was knocked down the stairs by a surprising strong beam of light from Twilight's horn.

**Twilights POV**

"Get out of here, you alien! Leave these fillies alone!"

Twilight had just blasted the alien down the stairs with one of her newest spells. It was something that Celestia sent her after Discord got free, and she guessed Celestia didn't want her student to get hurt. Spike was cheering.  
"Great shot Twilight! You sure showed that alien who's boss!" She blushed a little from the compliment and turned to the children.  
"Is everypony ok?" A couple nods from the group. "That spell was only meant to stun ponies, so we don't have long before that thing comes back up here, so we should go." Twilight urged the rest of the group down the stair, she taking point. The Creature was in the center of the room, getting up from her spell. "Oh no you don't!" She blasted the creature again, knocking it to the floor. She pointed towards the door. "Come on! Out the door, before it wakes up!" She and the group rushed out the door, until she heard one of the kids say:

"Apple Bloom, Come on! We got to go, now!" Twilight turned around to see Apple Bloom just a few hoofs away from the creature. The creature started to get up, but its head was down. Apple bloom backed up as Twilight ran back inside, the creature now was sitting on its hind legs, bringing his hoofs up. "No!" She blasted the creature into a book shelf, causing it to be buried underneath a mountain of books. "Twi, wait! That the Courier! He's just wearing some funny clothes!" The creature rose from the pile of books, its helmet falling off to reveal the Couriers injured face, with blood dripping from his forehead and mouth. "What the deal Twilight? I told you I would come to the history lesson, but I didn't expect to be blasted with a EMP bolt! Seriously, what kind of history lesson it that? " He felt his forehead and looked down. "Crap now I got blood in my suit, this will take forever to clean out!" The fillies slowly started file back into the library, gathering around the Courier. Twilight used her magic to pick up the books and put them back on the shelf's "I'm so sorry Courier; Pinkie came in today saying she saw a giant evil robot alien. I didn't believe it at first, but then Rainbow Dash flew in saying she saw a robot as well, and was warning the town. After they left, I put up that shield around the library, but I didn't expect you!" She floated over a first aid kit and opened it. "But I thought that you were in Canterlot, Courier." Suddenly, Spike belched a green flame and a scroll appeared. Twilight grabbed the scroll, unraveled it, and read:

"Dear Twilight Sparkle. The Courier will be returning to Ponyville for your lesson in Equestrian History. He might be wearing a suit of what he called: T-45d Military Power Armor. It is a suit of armor covering the entirety of his body, with a helmet that is something that comes out of a science fiction novel." Twilight looked up at the Courier, who had pulled out a cloth and started to clean the inside of his helmet, mumbling something about bloodstains. _That must be what he's wearing now_ Twilight thought as she continued reading. "He will not hurt you or any of the ponies in ponyville, and I ask that you give him a second chance, as I have spoken to him and he doesn't enjoy going and…" Twilight stopped when she remember the fillies that occupied the library. She cleared her throat and continued. "He does not enjoy hurting other ponies as he did last night. Your teacher, Princess Celestia." She looked up from the letter to see the courier getting swarmed with her class. He was answering all the fillies' questions that were being thrown at him. "Alright, my little ponies, let Courier be, I have to talk to him. Courier, follow me please." She picked up the First Aid Kit and brought the Courier upstairs.

"What'd you need Twilight?" She used her magic and started wiping away the blood on the Courier. "I need your word, Courier. I want you to promise me that you will never hurt anypony ever again." Courier shook his head.

"I can't promise you anything, Twi. More assassins will come, and probably some raiders, Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if a couple deathclaws came charging into town." Twilight stopped treating his wound. "Thing is, I always have to fight, no matter where I go. Only thing is, I am always on the good side, it why those assassins are after me, I joined up with the NCR, who are the good guys trying to make things better for everyone. And so I am truly sorry, Miss Sparkle, But I have to keep on fighting." With that, the Courier got up and walked downstairs. Twilight heard a bunch of loud clanks of metal hitting wood and a large groan. She walked downstairs to find that Courier had tripped and landed face-first into the ground.

"Hooves suck, I want my hands back."

**Couriers POV**

Courier got up from his place on the floor, patted whipped the dirt off his chestplate, got his stuff, and walked out the door. He had walked a bit into town, still wondering were most of the ponies were, until he remembered that they were afraid of his Power Armor.

_They should be afraid of it. It's practically a weapon itself._ He eventually strolled into the market. All the ponies were hidden still, except for one certain colt by the name of Big Macintosh. Courier started walking toward him, and Big Mac did the same. Eventually, they met up in the middle, a few feet away from each other. From there they did nothing but stare at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. The staring went on for a good half hour until Courier got tired of waiting, and began to walk forward. He could see Big Mac visibly hesitate, but walked on. He stopped right in front of B.M and stuck out his hoof. He flinched, but then returned it. From the food stands all the ponies literately jumped out and cheered, causing Courier to jump a bit. They were all cheering "Hooray for Big Macintosh! He made the alien friendly!" and such, until he was picked up and carried away. Courier removed his helmet and placed it on the nub on the side of his shoulder plate.  
"Courier? You're the Alien?" The familiar Texan accent was behind him. Sure enough, Applejack was standing with her mouth open.

"Yup, that's me, Courier the Alien Pony. What's up AJ?"

"What in tarnation are you wearing? That thing looks like it would've come out of mah brother's comic books. Not to mention it looks ridiculous." Courier sighed.

"Why does everyone hate my armor? I only look like a badass when wearing it."  
"What did ah say about swearing, Courier?" She turned back to the crowd that was tossing Big Mac in the air. "And uh… You two didn't happen to plan this, would ya?"

"Nope. But I am an legit alien. Anyway, just got back from breakfast with the royal family, pissed off Blueblood, Made friends with rest of the royal family, then came back for Twilights history lesson. Sadly, only lesson I learned is to never wear power armor when Twilight is spooked, that bolt of hers stings, and could even knock me back a few feet. Anyway, I'll let him have his "Victory" for now." He put back on his helmet and looked up at the sky. It had some clouds, but nothing spectacular. A rainbow trail wizzing by signaled Rainbow Dash's entrance as she shouted to the group.  
"What are you doing! The alien is still in town square, HIDE!" The group began to laugh.

"No its not. Big Mac made friends with it! See, its over there!" One of the ponies pointed toward Courier. "And the alien wont hurt anypony, if he was going to, he would have done it already." Dash facehoofed and shouted again.

"He's not the Alien! Those thing have a weird glass helmet, and things that shoot lasers! And a UFO!" _Wait, UFO? Not good._ Courier started to run to the middle of town.  
"Courier! Were you going?" Courier stopped.|  
"I know about those aliens. There bad news all over again." Courier said as Applejack ran after him.

**Ponyville Square**

Courier finished running to the middle, to find that the aliens had indeed came and landed in the middle of town. Their ship was larger than the first one he had found, and the crew had tripled. The most shocking, however, was the fact that they had cages set up.

"Not on my watch…" Courier ran in with two power hooves on his front legs, catching two of the aliens by surprise, and killing them. One of them shouted before his oversized head got crushed, and alerted the guards, who began to shoot their laser rifles at him.

"Just my day, breakfast with royalty, then a firefight with aliens."

He rushed the guards, their lasers damage being negated by power armor. He scooped up a handful of dirt and tossed it in on one of the guard's helmet glass, distracting him as he broke the glass in the other one, killing him. He finished off the last guard, only to have a familiar blue blast wiz by his ear. He turned to find the Alien Captain pointing his blaster at him. Behind him, several alien crew members pointed their laser pistols and rifles at him. Something red caught his eye, but he shrugged it off. _Hate to waste ammo, but I think this is worth it._ He ran behind a cage, and pulled out his Fatman. Its Little Boy modification made it perfect for his size. Courier did a quick look check at the cages to make sure that they were empty. They were, and so he fired one of the Mini-Nukes using VATS to hit the target. The odds weren't good, though. Only 57% [Luck] The Nuke hit the middle of the group, killing all the aliens while sending them flying. He did a quick looting run of the body's, taking the grand prize last. The Alien Blaster. He was fixing his laser rifle with the alien's laser weapons when a though came to his head:_ Didn't Dash say that there was a robot?_ Suddenly, He was picked up in the air and turned to face the alien, who was grinning like a madman in his suit of giant alien suit of what looked like a mech.  
"Crap. I just had to think that thought, didn't I?" He was tossed into the side of a cage.

"Bad Mistake, Bastard! Now its time for a NUKA BLAST!" He loaded a mini-nuke into the Fatman. The Aliens chest opened up, and Courier took aim.  
"Heeeelp! Somepony help us!" The cries of children poured out of the aliens chest with the familiar voices of three certain fillies.  
"There's the Courier! He'll save us for sure!"

"Yea! Only Twilight could hurt him!"

"Save us Courier! Twilights hurt!"  
He could barely see her, but Twilight was indeed battered and bruised.  
"Not good…I can't risk hurting the civilians!" The aliens' shoulders opened up, and blasted out plasma grenades, exploding near him, but not doing much damage. Courier took cover as it blasted more grenades. He could swear he saw that red dot out of the corner of his eye. _What is that?_ He had no time to question his thoughts, as another grenade exploded his cover away. _No Tactic like a full on tackle tactic!_ "ALLON-Y!" Courier shouted as he charged the Alien mechsuit. He tackled it, knocking it to the ground, which earn him a lot of cheers from the children inside. He was about to power punch it, but got grabbed and slammed into a crate. He was held fast, and couldn't move. The Alien raised its fist, about to deliver the final blow. **BANG!** Courier looked up to see a small hole in its glass, as well as a hole in the aliens head. The mechsuit fell backwards with a thud. Courier scrambled to his hooves and pried the cage door open, which with his incredible strength, opened easily. He helped the children out, and placed Twilight on his back. An audible thud signaled his helpers' arrival. He turned around to see what looked like a mix between an eagle and lion with a scoped hunting rifle. He was wearing a suit of ranger patrol armor, with sunglasses. Though the odd thing was he was wearing a red beret that could only belong to…  
"How are you still alive Boone? I saw you die, you were torn to pieces by that deathclaw!"

"Sorry Courier, but I can't talk about it. That was the deal."  
"While its all good and all that your back, I need to know HOW! You got dismembered and eaten by deathclaws! I barely had enough time to grab your beret and gun, and even then I got slashed!"

"Unless you want me to die again, I suggest that you drop the subject. If I talk about it, I literately die. That's the rule."  
"Fine." Courier looked at Twilight, who was sleeping on his back, still injured. "Got any Stimpaks to spare, Boone?" He tossed Courier two, who thanked him and used them on Twilight. He turned back to Boone, then noticed something.  
"Hey! You have hands!"

**Appleoosa Ruins**

Braeburn quickly jotted down a note, and gave it to the owl. "Please" Braeburn begged "Bring this to Apple Jack, in ponyville. We need her help to defend the town." He heard a scream outside. Braeburn rushed outside with a knife in his mouth. "Please, Hurry.."


End file.
